


I Know What Love Is.

by thatonelucky



Category: Betty Cooper - Fandom, Jetty - Fandom, Jughead Jones - Fandom, Riverdale - Fandom, betty and jughead, bughead - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 16:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11189112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonelucky/pseuds/thatonelucky
Summary: How could one word destroy something so strong? Maybe it's not the word, but its the meaning.





	I Know What Love Is.

                Betty Cooper had made a mistake, she knew that much. But it wasn’t her fault. She had her demons, she couldn’t help that. She just wished someone could love her, demons and all. But when someone does how is she supposed to feel? Of course she felt happy. There was a strong, pressing feeling of fear though. Like the love would never last and Betty would be unhappy for the rest of her life. She would be stuck in a bad marriage with a dead end job and 5 kids that she didn’t want. Betty was terrified. Jughead wouldn’t be this, but what if he was?

                “Betty?” Jughead pulled his hand away from Betty’s face; a look of something she couldn’t quite decipher was plastered painfully on his face. Betty was frozen still. What was she supposed to say? Was she supposed to go on about how her parents’ marriage made her stop believing that love could exist? That she didn’t know what love was, or if it was even what she and Jughead had. Her bedroom started spinning.

                Betty met Jughead’s gaze. His eyes were slightly glassy, the rims going red. His bottom lip began trembling as a sign emitted from his parted lips. He gave a curt nod before pushing past Betty and out of the door. Her body was screaming for her to go after him but she couldn’t move. Betty fell to the floor in a crumpled heap. Why was she too broken to tell him how she felt? It might not have been love, but it’s stronger than anything she’s felt before.

                It didn’t take long for Betty to make her way to her bed, even though she didn’t sleep. The blonde haired damsel just laid there, eyes glued to her pastel pink wall. Memories started flooding her mind as she desperately tried to put a label on her feelings. She didn’t know if it was love. It was the borderline between infatuation and knowing it’s more than that. The only thing she was truly sure of was that she needed him.

                The morning didn’t take long to roll around. Time flies when you’re trying to re-wire your brain. Betty tried to bother covering the bags weighing down her eyes but it wasn’t happening. Her hair was down, her make-up was half-assed, her cardigan was crinkled and her mascara was smudged but she didn’t care. She had no one to impress.

                Veronica was the first to notice, as expected. She pestered and pestered until Betty told her what happened. Veronica was sympathetic, telling her that it wasn’t her fault and he should’ve been more understanding. But Betty knew she was in the wrong. She needed to see him; she wanted to talk this out properly. Though, things never work as planned.

                “Hey, Wednesday Addams!” Veronica shouted over to the beanie-clad boy, who leant up against his locker moodily. Betty looked at him and instantly felt a wave of anger. He looked perfectly fine; laughing at something Sabrina Spellman had told him. She was giggling and pressing her hands all over his torso. He didn’t push her off. Betty was blazing. His eyes were widened. “Betty.” Veronica choked out but she was too late in pulling her away from the scene. Betty was already there, slapping Jughead in the face.

                “What the fuck, Betty.” Jughead seared, grasping his cheek into the palms of his hands. Betty didn’t realise she was crying until she felt the wetness on her face and tasted the bitterness in her mouth. Her fists curled angrily. Sabrina had a smug smile on her face as she walked away from the pair and over to Veronica. Jughead’s face was red with fury.

                “Are you kidding me, Jug? You show love in a great way.” Betty spat towards her boyfriend. Or was he? At this point she had no clue. Everyone in the hallway was staring, waiting for something to happen. Jughead choked out a chuckle.

                “Why would you care Betty? You had no interest in me. This was all a project for you anyways.” Jughead yelled in her face. He’d never been so pent up before but this really dug deep. He’d been bottling this up for a while. The two were back and forth with insults and unresolved arguments for another few minutes before Archie came storming through the crowd of people surrounding the couple. Veronica was hot on his heel.

                “What are you two doing right now? You two are soulmates, you know that.” Veronica tried to romanticise the argument but failed miserably. Betty was quick to bring up points about how Jughead would keep pushing her away whenever he got a chance, like he wanted it to end. This made Jughead turn around and punch the locker harshly. His eyes were wild; his hair was knotted from his hands constantly tangled in it.

                “God damn it Betty, I love you!” The room fell silent. Betty took in a deep breath, saying the words that Jughead really couldn’t hear right now. Archie was at Jughead’s side instantly. Veronica at Betty’s. They exchanged quick glances before proceeding to give the pair more distance from each other.

                “And I thought I loved you.” Betty cracked before turning and running down the hall and into the street. Veronica was running after her, adamant to fix her best friend’s broken heart yet again. Jughead just stood still, a single tear running down his face. He felt his heart shatter. Turning towards the opposite exit, he walked out numbly. He needed his dad more than anything right now. But the closest thing was the trailer. Archie decided not to follow, instead going to look for Betty and Veronica.

                The next week passed by slowly. Although never stating it, Jughead and Betty knew they’d broken up. Neither of them went to school, always faking an illness just so they could lay heartbroken in their respective beds. Jughead hadn’t showered in days, he barely ate. Archie came by with Veronica sometimes. They tried to cheer him up, nothing worked.

                “Jug, can I be honest with you?” Veronica came and sat on the edge of his bed, moving the pizza box to the side. Jughead didn’t even lift his head from the pillow, he never wanted to again. He just wanted to lay here forever and die. As a reply, he only let out a small grunt of approval. Just as Veronica began to speak, there was a knock at the door.

                “I’ll get it.” Archie whispered and disappeared into the other room. Jughead didn’t care. As he’d exaggerated many times, he no longer cared for life and what it throws at him.

                “Jug, she’s a wreck too. You two need to stop being so stubborn.” Veronica rubbed his shoulder comfortingly. She was lying, Jughead thought. He just scoffed. “It’s true. I’ve never seen anyone this heartbroken.” Jughead still didn’t believe her.

                “She could care less about me, Veronica. I messed up, it’s over and I’m perfectly happy lying here for the rest of my pitiful life.” Jughead rushed through one breath. It wasn’t a lie. It really was his plan to lay here forever. A small giggle came from the hallway leading into Jughead’s messy room. To be fair, the trailer wasn’t all too big.

                “Little dramatic.” A voice came from the same place. Jughead’s body snapped up ns his eyes met with his favourite green orbs. Betty. Veronica made a comment about that being the most he’s moved all week but he tuned that out. All he could see and hear was Betty. That’s all he cared about. Jughead was about to grovel and beg for her back but Betty shushed him. “I don’t want apologies, we both messed up bad. All I want right now is for us to be okay.” Betty’s voice cracked slightly, her eyes dropping to the floor. Archie and Veronica made a swift exit.

                Betty’s hair was down again, covering her tired eyes. Everything about her was messy and not Betty. This broke Jughead’s heart. He opened his arms, signalling her over. She sprinted towards him, throwing herself into his arms and melting almost instantly at the touch. They held each other tightly, refusing to let go. Words didn’t need to be spoken; they both knew it was a mistake.

                “I do love you Jughead.” Betty clarified. Jughead’s heart started pumping faster, banging against his ribcage. He pressed his chapped lips onto her soft ones. It never got old. The feeling of mutual want and appreciation for each other. The love sparking between the two.

                Nothing more was said that night as the two rekindled the spark between them that had been on a week long hiatus. Everything was going to be okay, they’d gotten past the worst and anything that life throws at them now has no chance. Not even Alice Cooper could dent their armour.


End file.
